


I hate being jealous

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comms, Conversations, F/M, Jealous Felicity, Jealousy, Love, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Normally, Felicity isn't a jealous person but there are moments when she can't think rationally. She doesn't like the fact that sometimes women make suggestions to Oliver. Especially, she hates it when those women sound just like Isabel Rochev.





	I hate being jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 77 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity stretched arms and let out a yawn. It was already late Saturday night and Oliver should come back from patrolling soon. Nothing out of ordinary had happened tonight which was actually surprising in Star City. Felicity knew that Oliver was a little disappointed because every night he hoped they would be closer to catch Diaz. Especially after his last stunt. Bribing Felicity’s bodyguard and almost getting her killed had made Oliver work relentlessly to find the scumbag. 

“Come back, Green Arrow,” Felicity pleaded over the comms. 

“Soon. I just have to check one more thing,” Oliver answered immediately.

“No. You don’t have to check anything. I’m ready to go home and I want you to come with me tonight,” Felicity said with a stern voice. 

Then she added softly: “Please, babe.”

There was a silence for a moment but finally Oliver sighed and gave up: “I’ll come. I’m going to be there in ten minutes.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon,” Felicity said and she was relieved. 

Oliver needed to rest and enjoy his life. Otherwise he would make bad and unintentional decisions in the field.

Felicity sat down to her favorite chair and span around while she thought about almost dying. She had been terrified but it wasn’t exactly like she had been scared for herself. Actually, it was more about leaving Oliver and William without a wife and a mother. William wouldn’t have survived if he had lost another mom and Oliver would never have forgiven himself if something had happened to her. It was such a mess.

It also scared her that she had almost missed their first anniversary. They had been through so much so they didn’t usually celebrate anything. Every day they spent together was worth celebrating and cherishing. Nevertheless, this time they wanted to take the time and acknowledge the fact that they were both alive and together. They deserved it after everything.

Suddenly, Felicity heard voices from the other end of the comms. Her heart jumped to her throat as she got scared that Oliver had engaged a fight after all. She listened how the situation escalated and after a while, she understood that voices weren’t threatening. There were… giggles. Now she didn’t understand anything because it wasn’t usual that someone giggled around the Green Arrow.

She heard a voice of a random woman: “Look, it’s the Green Arrow. “

Felicity wanted to roll her eyes because the woman had just stated the most obvious thing. Of course, it was the Green Arrow if someone was wearing green leather and was carrying a bow and arrow behind a mask. 

Then there was another female voice, which said: “Betsy, she’s also the mayor of Star City.”

“Oh, the handsome mayor,” the woman called Betsy whispered way too loud. 

Felicity heard how Oliver let out a nervous laugh and said: “Good evening, ladies.”

There were more giggles and Felicity abruptly felt how her jealousy was lifting its head. Why was she jealous of random women who just complimented her husband and giggled? She shook her head so she could clear her thoughts. She knew how handsome and charming Oliver was. It wasn’t a surprise that women sometimes flirted with him. In addition, she had no reason to be worried. Oliver had never given her a reason to be jealous. 

Then Betsy continued with a sweet voice: “You have done such a great job with the city and as the Green Arrow. We really need more men like you.”

Felicity knew that she shouldn’t be irritated by Betsy’s words because Felicity agreed with her. Oliver had done such a great job with everything. He had been fighting for the city and making it a better place to live for over a decade. His hard work and passion should be acknowledged and recognized by everyone. Yet, Felicity noticed how her jealousy was growing stronger when Oliver thanked the woman humbly. 

The other woman, who had commented about Oliver being a mayor, exclaimed: “Kayla. You should come to meet the Green Arrow and our mayor.”

Felicity groaned because even more women were going to surround Oliver now. She tried to take a calming breath although she was about to explode. She needed to be more mature because she always blamed Oliver for being childish with his jealousy episodes. She concentrated on her breathing and she was proud of herself when she found a way to calm herself down a bit. Still it felt like someone was pouring cold water over her.

The woman called Kayla had come closer and Felicity heard her voice. Felicity froze. The woman sounded just like Isabel Rochev. Abruptly, Felicity was irrationally furious and she didn’t how to deal with her feelings. All those unpleasant memories were rushing back. She didn’t need a reminder of Ms. Rochev. Especially now that their anniversary was going to be in a few days and Oliver hadn’t been back for more than two and a half months.

Kayla’s voice was like honey when she talked to Oliver: “It’s always a pleasure to meet someone who has such an interesting and colourful history.”

“I don’t know about that,” Oliver said dismissively. 

“Oh, but you do. You can’t deny it. You have been a playboy, a castaway, a hero, a mayor and a prisoner,” Kayla listed.

“Well, now I’m a father and a husband,” Oliver simply stated with his proud voice and Felicity’s heart skipped a beat. 

This was one of the reasons why she loved Oliver so much. He always remembered where his home was and he spoke about them proudly and affectionately.

“Is it hard to be the Green Arrow now that everyone knows who you actually are?” Kayla asked keenly.

“It has it perks but there are also negative sides,” Oliver said plainly without giving any further explanations. 

Then Betsy interfered their conversation: “Why do you do it?”

“Do what?” Oliver asked and confusion was clear in his voice.

“Why do you still run around the city with a bow and arrows?” Betsy explained.

Felicity could imagine how Oliver shrugged and rubbed his fingers together like he always did when he was nervous or when he didn’t know how to answer. The silence stretched and Felicity held her breath because she really wanted to hear Oliver’s response. Of course, Oliver had told her about it but she wasn’t sure if it was the answer he wanted to give publicly.

“I guess this city still needs saving and I’m not ready for retirement. Besides, my family still supports me after everything so there is no reason to stop,” Oliver explained choosing his words carefully.

Once again Felicity felt grateful because Oliver had included her and William to his answer. It told her how much he appreciated and respected them after all. Mentioning her and William in the decision making also told her that he would always put their needs above his own but now he was also at least trying to ask advice and consult them. It was a huge change compared to the past although he was still her stubborn and overprotective husband who was always ready to sacrifice anything and everything for them. 

Then Kayla became a bit more forthcoming with her words: “You should know that we’re having a little after-party. It’s Saturday after all and all the bars are closing. You’re welcome to join us if you want.”

Felicity bit her lip when she heard what the woman suggested. Of course, it all could have been innocent but it was the way she said it and how she sounded just like Isabel. In addition, Felicity wasn’t sure if it was only her imagination but she was also hearing how the voice of the woman was coming closer. If the voice was coming closer, it meant she was physically closer to Oliver, too. 

Felicity counted to hundred because she needed to calm down once again. She didn’t want to be one of those women who reviled other women. She wanted to embrace other women and she didn’t tolerate bullying other women – or men. Besides, it wasn’t that woman’s fault that she sounded just like Isabel Rochev. 

Oliver smoothly declined the offer: “I think my partying days are over and I guess my family already misses me. At least I miss them.”

“Pity,” Kayla said sadly but obviously she wasn’t defeated yet.

There was a moment of silence but then Felicity heard how Kayla came really close to Oliver and whispered into his ear: “You could have so much fun with me because there would be no strings attached and no hard feelings.”

That was the last straw. Felicity wasn’t going to listen to this. She hissed through the comms: “Oliver. Get your ass back here in five minutes.”

Then she just threw her earpiece to the table so she couldn’t hear anything more through the comms. She didn’t even know if Oliver responded to her. She hugged her body so it would stop shaking. Her mouth tasted like metal and her stomach had turned upside down. The voice had just doubled her every feeling. She saw red while she thought of Isabel and Oliver together. 

Felicity shook her head vigorously because she didn’t need that visual right now. She fought those painful memories and her own insecurities. She really had to get over it because everything had happened over five years ago. Yet, it was easier said than done. 

She exhaled sharply to regain her composure. She wasn’t a victim or poor little Felicity. She was an intelligent and tough woman who had fought way more dangerous enemies than a woman who suggested things to her husband. Besides, she wasn’t even sure if there was a battle to fight. Maybe not. She trusted Oliver and in deep down she knew that Oliver would never hurt her like that. In addition, he had said for a long time now that he wasn’t even tempted to fool around anymore. Slowly Felicity was starting to feel a bit better although her emotions were still drowning her. 

Then she got an idea. It wasn’t fair to be mad at Oliver but she could always show him how nice it was to come back to her. Felicity chuckled. Oliver was going to be so surprised. Luckily, she was wearing her new lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver thinks his world ends when he gets a phone call from Felicity. Apparently, her bodyguard was corrupted and working for Diaz.


End file.
